Penipu Cantik
by jung shirayuki
Summary: : Tanpa diduga, Jung Yunho, seorang CEO muda yang sukses, terjerat oleh pesona Kim Jaejoong, sang penipu cantik. Mampukah dia lolos dari permainan Jaejoong?
1. Chapter 1

_Fanfic_ ini merupakan _remake _dari komik "Kuchizuke wa uso no aji".

.

Sinopsis: Tanpa diduga, Jung Yunho, seorang CEO muda yang sukses, terjerat oleh pesona Kim Jaejoong, sang penipu cantik. Mampukah dia lolos dari permainan Jaejoong?

.

Bab pertama. Pertemuan pertama

Namaku Jung Yunho. Sekarang aku menjabat sebagai CEO sebuah perusahaan periklanan. Hidupku hanya diisi dengan kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan. Aku bukanlah orang yang romantis maupun misterius. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjalin hubungan khusus dengan seseorang. Bagiku itu sangat merepotkan.

"Yo, Yunho-ah!"

Kepala Yoochun muncul dari dalam mobilnya dengan cengiran lebar khasnya.

"Lama menungguku?"

"Yeah,"balas Yunho malas. Badannya terasa sakit semua. Tapi mau tidak mau dia harus ikut dengan Yoochun pergi ke bar langganannya malam ini. Tadi pagi dia telah menjemput Yunho untuk berangkat kerja bersama-sama jadi malam ini dia juga harus mengantar Yunho pulang.

"Masuklah."

Setelah Yunho duduk di samping Yoochun mobil pun kembali bergerak.

"Yunho-ah, aku sungguh khawatir dengan masa depanmu."

Yunho menguap lebar tanpa berniat menutupinya. "Aku tidak merasa memiliki sesuatu yang pantas untuk kau khawatirkan, Yoochun-ah. Karirku berjalan dengan mulus."

"Maksudku bukan tentang pekerjaanmu, tapi kehidupan pribadimu."

Yunho mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu."

Yoochun terkekeh. "Yeah, kau benar. Omong-omong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan model yang kau kencani itu?"

"Maksudmu Jessica? Aku tidak pacaran dengannya."

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Dia mengharapkan aku bisa berpacaran dengannya. Meskipun kami telah melakukan hubungan intim, aku tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengannya."

"Setelah itu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku meninggalkannya setelah memberinya sejumlah uang."

Yoochun mendecakkan lidah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar brengsek, Yunho-ah."

"Benarkah? Aku hanya tidak tahan dengannya yang terus-menerus menangis sambil memohon padaku. Itu sangat menyebalkan."

"Berhati-hatilah. Suatu hari nanti kau bisa mendapatkan karma."

"Yoochun-ah, bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang akan mendukung seorang pemuda berbakat sekaligus pengusaha? Seperti aku, misalnya?"

"Sebagai pengusaha sukses, itu benar. Tapi sebagai kekasih, kaulah yang terburuk."

Yoochun terbahak-bahak.

"Bukan masalah." Yunho menanggapinya dengan enteng. "Lagipula, aku tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang bernama takdir."

"Apa benar tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membuatmu jantungmu berdebar-debar kencang, Yunho-ah?"

Membuat jantungku berdebar-debar kencang ya? Kalau-kalau dipikir-pikir lagi tadi siang…

"Huaa, tunggu!"

Bruk!

Ouch!

"Hey, sakit, tahu!" bentakku pada orang yang menabrak dadaku dengan keras. "Lihat-lihat kalau jalan!"

"Maaf…"

Aku terkesiap saat orang itu mendongak menatapku. Matanya sungguh indah dipadu dengan wajah yang memesona. Pipinya merona seperti habis berlari.

Tapi sayang dia laki-laki!

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya sedikit sakit di dadaku."

"Dada?" Lelaki itu meraba-raba dadaku. Sial, kenapa jantungku mendadak bertingkah aneh?

Tidak, tidak, tidak, itu bukan godaan! Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Kepalaku sedikit pusing mengingat peristiwa itu. Meskipun dia terlihat cantik, tapi dia laki-laki.

"Ada apa, Yunho-ah?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mobil Yoochun berhenti di depan bar Cassiopeia. Mereka turun dari mobil.

"Kau membawaku kemari?" Yunho mengamati bagian depan bar itu.

"Yep. Ayo."

Mereka memasuki bagian dalam bar yang tenang. Yunho, yang merasa sangat kelelahan dan ingin segera istirahat, sangat menyukainya.

"Selamat datang, Yoochun-ah."

"Yo, Jaejoong-ah. Malam ini aku membawa teman bisnis sekaligus sahabatku kemari. Namanya Jung Yunho. Baru-baru ini dia muncul di sebuah majalah bisnis, kau sudah tahu?"

Yunho terbelalak. Lelaki cantik yang berdiri di balik meja bar, yang dipanggil Kim Jaejoong oleh Yoochun, adalah orang yang menabraknya tadi siang.

"Kau…"

.

.

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

_Fanfic_ ini merupakan _remake _dari manga "Kuchizuke wa uso no aji".

.

Sinopsis: Tanpa diduga, Jung Yunho, seorang CEO muda yang sukses, terjerat oleh pesona Kim Jaejoong, sang penipu cantik. Mampukah dia lolos dari permainan Jaejoong?

.

Bab II Tentang Kim Jaejoong

Meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya Yunho bertemu Jaejoong, namun dia masih terpesona dengan mata indah dan wajah cantik itu. Senyumnya yang menawan mampu menghipnotis Yunho, membuatnya _blank_ sesaat.

Kenapa dia baru bertemu makhluk seindah itu?

"Oi." Yoochun menyenggol lengan atas Yunho.

"Huh?"

"Minumlah."

Yunho menunduk, menatap segelas _cocktail_ di hadapannya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin pesan apa-apa."

"Anggap saja itu sebagai ucapan permintaan maafku karena telah menabrakmu tadi siang-eh, boleh kupanggil kau Yunho-ah?"

Ya Tuhan… suara Jaejoong terdengar merdu di telinga Yunho.

"Jadi kalian pernah bertemu?"

"Yep. Trims." Yunho mengangkat gelasnya kemudian menyesap minumannya. Rasanya enak.

Dia mencium bau yang familiar di hadapannya. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya di depan Jaejoong.

"Parfummu… sama seperti yang kupakai."

"Benarkah?" Yoochun memandang Yunho penuh arti. "_Kebetulan sekali_."

Ah, aku mengerti. Tak heran jika aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang memakai parfum yang sama denganku." Yunho bagai tersengat listrik ketika Jaejoong menyentuh punggung tangannya. "Aku sangat senang."

Perlahan rasa kantuknya menghilang. Dia merasa badannya sedikit hangat dan… bergairah. Jantungnya pun berdebar kencang.

_Apa benar tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membuatmu jantungmu berdebar-debar kencang, Yunho-ah?_

Tapi dia laki-laki!

Baru hari ini aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong namun aku sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres denganku. Mungkinkah ini hanya imajinasiku saja?

Untuk membuktikan dugaannya, Yunho datang lagi ke bar Cassiopeia dua malam berturut-turut- tanpa Yoochun. Alih-alih merasa biasa-biasa saja terhadap Jaejoong, dia malah merasa semakin terpesona dengan lelaki cantik itu. Kesempurnaan fisiknya, keramahannya, senyumannya… ah, ingin sekali rasanya Yunho mencicipi bibir merah merekah itu.

Tampaknya aku mulai tidak waras karena menyukai laki-laki.

Setelah ngobrol cukup lama dengan Jaejoong, Yunho baru tahu bahwa dia memiliki wawasan yang sangat luas. Dia bisa diajak ngobrol mulai tentang masalah sepele seperti cuaca, _fashion_, bahkan informasi finansial internasional. Rasanya tidak berlebihan jika Yunho mengklaim bahwa Jaejoong lebih _update_ daripada koran bisnis _online_.

"Kebanyakan pelanggan kami adalah laki-laki berusia di atas 30 tahun." Begitu alasan Jaejoong. "Beberapa di antara mereka adalah pegawai bank dan pengusaha _high class_, seperti kau. Jadi mereka sering cerita padaku sementara mereka menikmati minuman. Mungkin bagi sebagian besar orang mendengarkan cerita mereka sungguh membosankan, tapi aku justru menikmatinya."

Jaejoong adalah pendengar yang sangat baik. Dia bisa membuat pelanggannya gembira karena mau mendengarkan cerita mereka tanpa bercerita sedikit pun tentang dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu memamerkan senyum mautnya saat menolak ajakan kencan pelanggan wanita dengan halus.

Intinya, Jaejoong mampu memikat hati siapa pun. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Jaejoong mengaku belum punya pacar. Hm, dia bisa saja gay kan? Jika Jaejoong memiliki kekasih, dia pasti sangat cantik.

"Ah,"kata Yunho saat melirik jam tangan. "ini sudah waktunya tutup kan?"

"Um, Yunho-ah, maukah kau minum denganku?"

Dia memberi Yunho segelas _cocktail_ lagi,

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering datang kemari, Yunho-ah." Jaejoong menyesap minumannya sendiri.

"Yeah, akhir-akhir ini aku punya banyak masalah pekerjaan jadi aku datang kemari untuk menenangkan pikiran."

Aku tidak mungkin bilang bahwa aku penasaran dengannya kan?

"Begitu." Jaejoong mengangkat gelasnya dan mengamati buah ceri yang tenggelam di dasar gelasnya. "Kupikir kau datang kemari karena ingin bertemu denganku. Ternyata aku salah."

Yunho menelan ludah saat memperhatikan pipi Jaejoong yang merona merah dan pandangannya yang sayu akibat pengaruh alkohol. Dia harus menahan diri agar tidak menyerang Jaejoong saat ini juga.

Yunho tertawa hambar. "Kenapa aku ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki?"

"Itu benar. Meskipun aku adalah biseksual, kau adalah pria normal, bukan?"

Yunho menaikkan alis kirinya. Huh? Jaejoong adalah biseksual?

"Aku minta maaf telah mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasakan semacam takdir di antara kita berdua."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu sekarang. Aku harus mencuci gelas ko-"

Ucapannya terhenti karena Yunho menciumnya.

Aku tidak pernah berciuman dengan laki-laki sebelumnya, tentu saja. Tapi aku merasa bibir Jaejoong bahkan lebih lembut dari bibir wanita mana pun yang pernah kucium.

"Aku menyukaimu,"bisik Jaejoong. Bibirnya menempel di bibir Yunho. Dia menjambak rambut Yunho dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Deg deg deg. Jantungku kembali berdetak kencang.

Sungguh sensasi yang luar biasa.

.

.

Yunho terbangun oleh suara kicau burung di pagi hari. Saat tangannya hendak memeluk Jaejoong kembali, jemarinya hanya merasakan dinginnya tempat tidur. Dia membuka mata. Jaejoong tidak ada di sampingnya.

Yunho bangkit karena ingin buang air kecil. Namun seketika matanya terbelalak ketika melihat baju dan celananya, yang tadi malam ia campakkan di atas lantai, hilang. Yang tersisa hanyalah pakaian dalam.

_Damn_, dia mengambil pakaianku! Dompetku!

Untunglah dia tidak mencuri ponsel yang kuletakkan di atas nakas.

Aku harus menghubungi Jaejoong.

Jemari Yunho berhenti menari di atas layar ponsel. Tapi aku tidak memiliki nomor ponselnya.

Sejak awal aku sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres pada Jaejoong. Ciuman pertama di bar itu… aku merasakan sedikit aroma nikotin pada bau mulutnya.

Padahal aku tidak pernah melihatnya merokok.

Yunho duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan dengan hanya memakai pakaian dalam?

Persetan dengan pakaianku. Aku bisa meminta bantuan kepada resepsionis. Aku juga tidak masalah dengan uang dan kartu kredit yang dibawa Jaejoong. Permasalahannya adalah, sejak kapan dia merencanakan semua ini? Saat Yoochun membawaku ke bar Cassiopeia? Tidak… bukan. Saat Jaejoong menabrakku di dalam lift? Ya, dia pasti telah merencanakannya sejak saat itu.

Dan aku berpikir bahwa semua ini adalah takdir!

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit kamar.

Meskipun aku telah ditipu, anehnya, aku tidak marah,

Dia memanfaatkan wajah sayu dan suara merdunya untuk memikatku.

_Aku menyukaimu_.

Apakah dia bohong padaku?

.

.

Malamnya Yunho pergi ke bar Cassiopeia. Dia terkejut melihat Jaejoong berdiri dengan tenang di belakang meja bar, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Senyumnya pun nampak senormal biasanya.

"Selamat datang, Yunho-ah."

Bahkan sebelum Yunho sempat mengucapkannya, Jaejoong telah meletakkan segelas minuman yang biasa dia pesan di hadapannya.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumya, aku terus memperhatikannya bekerja hingga bar tutup. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa aku masih mau menemuinya setelah apa yang telah dilakukannya padaku. Lagipula, mengapa Jaejoong tidak berusaha menghindariku?

Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kantong celananya dan menyalakannya. Dia menghembuskan asap rokok dengan santai.

"Ini," Dia menaruh sebuah kantong kertas di atas meja. "baju dan dompet yang sempat kupinjam hari ini. Tenang, bajumu telah kucuci. Aku tidak mengambil uangmu. Aku hanya sempat beberapa kali menggesek kartu kreditmu."

Yunho hanya bisa melongo melihat cengiran di wajah cantik Jaejoong.

.

.

Bersambung

.

Terima kasih bagi yang telah review, favorit, dan _follow fanfic_ ini. Termasuk _silent reader. _Oh ya, saya bukan gia shirayuki ya :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Fanfic_ ini merupakan _remake _dari manga "Kuchizuke wa uso no aji".

.

Sinopsis: Tanpa diduga, Jung Yunho, seorang CEO muda yang sukses, terjerat oleh pesona Kim Jaejoong, sang penipu cantik. Mampukah dia lolos dari permainan Jaejoong?

.

Bab III Penipu Cantik

"Mantan penipu?"

"Yep." Yoochun meminum kopinya. "Sebenarnya Jaejoong cukup terkenal. Kau belum tahu ya?"

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Kenapa kau baru tanya sekarang?" Yoochun terkekeh.

Yunho jengkel setengah mati. "Orang semacam itu… kenapa tidak dijebloskan ke dalam penjara saja?"

"_Well_, itulah mengapa dia begitu terkenal. Awalnya, targetnya hanya orang-orang kaya. Dia tidak pernah memeras orang miskin. Omong-omong, berapa banyak yang dia ambil darimu?"

"Lima ratus tiga puluh won."

"Apakah kau rela mengorbankan waktumu yang berharga itu untuk melaporkannya pada polisi dan menggugatnya di pengadilan?"

Yunho mempertimbangkannya. "Tidak."

"Kau mengerti kan sekarang? Dia sangat pintar dalam memilih korban."

Yunho sakit hati saat Yoochun menyebutnya 'korban'.

"Selain itu, wajah cantiknya sangat mendukung aksi bulusnya. Bukankah sangat menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya? Bukankah kau tidak merasa sia-sia telah kehilangan uang karena ulahnya? Aku sendiri harus merelakan uang tiga ratus lima puluh delapan won."

"Kau juga? Menyebalkan."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya motif utamanya bukanlah uang. Mungkin dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan memanfaatkan daya pikatnya. Kusarankan kau jangan minum di Cassiopeia lagi, Yunho-ah. Dia bisa menguras uangmu lagi."

.

.

Yunho seakan tuli dengan peringatan Yoochun. Dia datang ke bar Cassiopeia, menemui Jaejoong kembali.

"Kau datang kemari untuk menanyakan sesuatu kan?"

Ya. Apakah kau pernah tidur dengan Yoochun?

"Atau…" Jaejoong menyentuh punggung tangan Yunho kemudian berbisik, "apakah kau ingin melakukan _itu_ lagi denganku?"

Yunho merasa wajahnya memanas. "Jaejoong-ah…"

"Yunho-ah…" Wajah sayunya mendadak berubah ceria. "Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati kan?"

Yunho terkejut melihat dompetnya telah berada dalam genggaman tangan Jaejoong.

"Dompetku!"

Yunho berhasil mendapatkan dompetnya kembali.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kau sangat menarik, Yunho-ah."

Dia masih bisa tertawa disaat berbohong. Orang ini sangat berbahaya. Yoochun benar, seharusnya aku tidak perlu menemuinya lagi.

Namun esoknya Jaejoong tidak masuk kerja. Begitu pula dengan hari-hari berikutnya. Yunho hanya mendapatkan rekan-rekan Jaejoong yang lain. Saat dia bertanya ke mana Jaejoong pergi dan kapan penipu cantik itu kembali, mereka tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Yunho-ssi?"

Yunho tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Apakah saya perlu membuatkan kopi untuk Anda?"

"Eh… baiklah. Terima kasih, Junsu-ah."

Yunho menatap setumpuk berkas yang harus dia periksa di atas meja. Dia harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan ini. Tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong beberapa hari terakhir ini membuat semangatnya merosot drastis.

Tidak. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan Jaejoong. Aku harus bekerja.

Suasana kantor begitu sunyi. Semua pegawai telah pulang. Yang tersisa hanya Yunho yang duduk di depan komputer. Ditemani oleh detak jam dinding di atasnya. Sudah pukul sebelas malam.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Yunho menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong sedang berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu. Dia memandang sekitarnya.

"Jadi ini kantormu?" Dia menatap Yunho. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh… memeriksa laporan keuangan."

"Oh." Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho lalu mengangkat dagunya. "Kau terlihat kacau sekali, Yunho-ah. Apakah kau kurang tidur?"

"Mengapa…"

Jaejoong duduk di sofa. Yunho mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Mengapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

Dia menarik dasi Yunho, memaksanya untuk membungkuk sehingga mata mereka bisa sejajar.

"Kau merindukanku kan?"

Yunho menelan ludah. "Ya… aku merindukanmu. Tapi aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu. Saat kau bilang kau suka padaku, apakah itu bohong?"

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Karena saat itu kau berpikir bahwa pertemuan kita adalah takdir, jadi kupikir jika aku mengatakan demikian kau akan percaya."

Begitu. Jadi dia tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Jaejoong melepaskan dasi Yunho sehingga Yunho dapat berdiri tegak kembali.

"Kau mudah sekali dibaca, Yunho-ah. Jadi, ada lagi yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Apa lagi yang belum kuketahui tentangmu? Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Yoochun telah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menemuiku lagi kan?" Jaejoong menyalakan rokoknya. "Dia menyenangkan, tapi sayang hatinya terlalu lurus. Membosankan. Jadi, apakah kau mengikuti sarannya? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Meskipun kini aku tahu jika Jaejoong berbohong, namun perasaan hangat ini masih bersemayam di hatiku. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan Jaejoong begitu saja.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Lelaki itu masih memakai parfum yang sama dengannya.

"Meskipun aku akan menipumu lagi?"

"Ya."

"Aku akan mengambil uangmu lagi, Yunho-ah"

"Tidak apa-apa." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali."

Jaejoong mendecakkan lidah. "Apakah otakmu rusak karena kurang tidur?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Meskipun aku harus kehilangan uang dan pekerjaan, asalkan kau ada di sampingku, aku tak peduli."

Jaejoong merenggangkan pelukan mereka dan mengusap pipi Yunho. "Meskipun kau terlihat lurus, tapi ternyata ada yang tidak beres dengan otakmu."

Dia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho dan melumat bibir lelaki tampan itu.

.

.

Aku bermimpi.

Mungkin akibat terlalu kelelahan bekerja, atau mungkin karena aku sangat merindukan Jaejoong, aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan bercinta dengannya. Dia menciumku… bibirnya sangat lembut.

Yunho membuka mata dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Dia menyentuh bibirnya.

Ada aroma nikotin di sekitar bibirnya. Jadi pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong…

Dompetku!

Yunho meloncat turun dari tempat tidur dan menyambar celananya yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Ini adalah kamar hotel yang sama yang sempat ia singgahi bersama Jaejoong sebelumnya.

Jaejoong tidak mengambil uang maupun kartu kredit dalam dompetnya.

Yunho tercenung. Ini aneh.

Dia menoleh ke nakas dan melihat sejumlah puntung rokok berserakan di asbak. Ponselnya juga ada di sana.

Kapan kau merokok, Jaejoong-ah? Apakah kau menciumku saat aku tidur?

Saat Yunho hendak _check out_, dia terkejut menerima tagihan yang cukup besar. Seratus dua puluh empat won.

"Tapi aku hanya menginap satu malam."

"Benar, Tuan,"jawab resepsonis sambil membungkuk hormat. "Tapi tadi pagi laki-laki yang menginap bersama Anda sempat sarapan di restoran kami dan meminta supaya tagihannya dimasukkan bersama tagihan Anda."

Aku bisa saja marah dan memanfaatkan kejadian ini untuk menemukannya, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku justru senang karena satu hal.

Ini bukanlah mimpi.

.

.

"Kau ingin menipu Jaejoong?"tanya Yoochun. Dia dan Yunho memanfaatkan libur hari Minggu dengan jogging di taman dekat apartemen Yunho.

Dia mendecakkan lidah. "Kau pasti telah memikirkannya dengan matang. Cintamu tumbuh semakin dalam dan kau menjadi semakin agresif."

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meminta kembali apa yang telah dia curi atau membalas dendam."

"Lalu, apa alasanmu?"

"Jika aku tidak melakukan hal ini, aku akan terlihat sama saja dengan target-target sebelumnya. Di dalam pikirannya, aku adalah salah satu dari mereka. Aku tidak suka itu. Barangkali jika aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku berbeda dari mereka…"

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Yoochun tidak ada di sampingnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Yoochun berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dia sedang membugkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada lututnya dan bahu terguncang.

"Ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak." Tapi Yoochun nampak puas saat berdiri tegak kembali. "Tapi kau harus hati-hati, Yunho-ah."

Mereka memutuskan untuk membeli minuman pada _vending machine_ terdekat.

"Mereka mampu memanipulasi orang."

Yunho urung meminum air mineralnya. "Memanipulasi orang?"

"Ya. Mereka bisa mengambil keuntungan dari kelemahan korban mereka. Kau tahu apa yang sering mereka lakukan pada kasus penipuan bank? Mereka berbohong tentang anggota keluarga mereka yang lain sehingga korban panik dan menipu korban untuk mendepositokan tabungan mereka. Membuat korban putus asa adalah kejahatan yang paling mudah."

Mereka duduk di bangku.

"Para penipu adalah orang yang mengeksplorasi keputusasaan korbannya dan memanfaatkannya demi kepentingan mereka sendiri. Dan bagi korban, mereka akan membuat keputusan bodoh yang akan mereka sesali di kemudian hari."

Yoochun meminum air mineralnya banyak-banyak kemudian melap mulutnya. "Kalau mendengar ceritamu, sepertinya kau telah tertipu berkali-kali."

"Huh?"

"Kau masih ingat dengan _cocktail_ yang diberikan Jaejoong saat pertemuan pertama kalian?"

"Yeah, dia memberiku minuman itu sebagai permintaan maaf. Rasanya enak."

"Kau tahu, minuman itu mengandung 50% alkohol."

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau sempat merasa sedikit bergairah setelah meminumnya?"

"Ya…"

"Aku yakin sejak awal dia telah merencanakannya. Menyerang korban secara tidak sengaja adalah taktik yang sering penipu lakukan."

Yunho teringat saat Jaejoong menabraknya di dalam lift.

"Saat korban mendengar bahwa mereka adalah orang yang spesial, mereka akan menurunkan kewaspadaan mereka."

_Aku menyukaimu_.

"Dengan melakukan semua hal itu, sedikit demi sedikit kau mulai membuat keputusan yang tidak masuk akal. Selanjutnya kau akan tertipu sepenuhnya."

Yoochun melempar botol air minumnya yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah.

"Menyerahlah."

"Tapi…"

"Kau harus menghentikan permainan berbahaya ini, Yunho-ah. Demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

.

.

Bersambung

.

Terima kasih bagi yang telah review, favorit, dan _follow fanfic_ ini. Termasuk _silent reader _:D


	4. Chapter 4

_Fanfic_ ini merupakan _remake _dari manga "Kuchizuke wa uso no aji".

.

Sinopsis: Tanpa diduga, Jung Yunho, seorang CEO muda yang sukses, terjerat oleh pesona Kim Jaejoong, sang penipu cantik. Mampukah dia lolos dari permainan Jaejoong?

.

Bab IV Permainan

Bar Cassiopeia telah tutup. Namun Yoochun masih duduk di sana bersama Jaejoong, tentunya.

"Jadi," katanya seraya menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya. "setelah segala upaya yang kulakukan untuk mempengaruhinya, akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk berhenti untuk mengejarmu."

Dia terkekeh.

Jaejoong mendengus. Dia menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Aku tak percaya."

"Kau tak percaya? Sebenarnya malam ini dia ingin mengunjungimu lagi. Namun mendadak dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Busan untuk kepentingan bisnis."

Yoochun meletakkan gelasnya kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, bicaralah langsung. Aku tidak mau menjadi penghubung di antara kalian berdua."

Sementara berjalan ke arah pintu, dia melambai. "Sampai jumpa."

Jaejoong menunduk. Di bawah gelas Yoochun terselip secarik kertas. Dia mengambilnya. Rupanya Yoohun memberinya nomor ponsel Yunho.

_Meskipun aku harus kehilangan uang dan pekerjaanku, selama kau bersamaku, aku tak peduli._

Yunho telah pergi hingga sejauh ini. Apa benar dia telah menyerah begitu saja? pikir Jaejoong. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghubunginya.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai Yunho menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo."

"Halo, Yunho-ah, ini aku."

"Oh, kau."

Terjadi jeda yang tak menyenangkan.

Jaejoong berdehem. "Kau tidak datang ke bar lagi jadi aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku… tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Ada apa? Bukankah sebelumnya kau selalu mengejarku?"

"Menurutku sangat berbahaya jika aku tetap bersamamu. Yoochun telah memberitahuku bagaimana sikap seharusmya seorang CEO. Jika aku terus bersamamu dan suatu hari nanti kau memanfaatkan aset perusahaan, nasib para pegawaiku bisa terancam. Ini bisa menjadi kegagalan terbesarku sebagai pemimpin."

Jaejoong diam saja mendengarkan.

"Sebelumnya, saat aku berkata aku tidak akan peduli meskipun aku harus kehilangan uang dan pekerjaan, kupikir saat itu aku sudah gila. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak ingin menemuimu lagi."

Tut tut tut…

"Hey!" teriak Jaejoong. "Yunho-ah! Hey!"

_Damn!_ Jaejoong menggebrak meja. Seenaknya saja dia memutuskan telepon!

Beratus-ratus kilometer darinya, Yunho terduduk lesu. Kepalanya menunduk memandang layar ponselnya. Dia menghela napas panjang.

Aku sudah memutuskannya, pikirnya seraya merebahkan badan di atas kasur. Bisnisku di sini sudah beres, satu-satunya hal yang belum kuselesaikan adalah…

"Kau harus menjauh dari permainan berbahaya ini." dia teringat ucapan Yoochun saat mereka sarapan di sebuah kafe selepas mereka olahraga tempo hari.

"Tapi…" Yunho, sekali lagi, mencoba berargumen. "jika aku tidak melakukan resolusi ini, aku tidak akan bisa memilikinya."

Yoochun mendengus sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Kau bisa tertawa jika kau mau,"ucap Yunho jengkel.

"Tidak. Sebaliknya, justru aku merasa iri." Yoochun memandang Yunho sambil tersenyum. "Kau mungkin bisa memanfaatkan resolusi itu untuk sesuatu."

"Memanfaatkan?"

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, berusahalah untuk melakukan apa yang baru saja kukatakan untuk menipu Jaejoong."

Yunho mengawasi Yoochun menghabiskan kopinya.

"Tentu saja ini hanya saran. Kau boleh melakukannya atau tidak."

"Para penipu tahu dengan pasti kapan mereka harus menyerang atau bertahan. Jelas, Jaejoong adalah orang yang seperti itu. Jika kau ingin tahu seberapa kuat perasaannya padamu-"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menciptakan kondisi di mana dia harus datang padaku?" potong Yunho.

"Yep. Kau jenius, Yunho-ah."

Aku telah memutuskan segala ikatanku terhadap Jaejoong, pikir Yunho. Matanya menerawang memandang langit-langit kamar. Kini aku tinggal menunggu bagaimana reaksinya.

"Sebagai penipu,"kata Yoochun. "pilihan yang tepat adalah mundur saat kau melepaskannya. Dan jika dia masih Jaejoong yang biasanya, dia pasti akan melakukannya. Tapi melihat kata-kata dan tindakanmu yang bisa hingga sejauh ini, cobalah membuat dia terkesan. Mungkin saja dia akan mengambil keputusan yang berbeda. Ini adalah tes untuknya."

Ini juga tes untukku…

.

.

"Apakah ada pesan untukku tadi malam?" tanya Yunho pada resepsionis keesokan paginya. "Apakah ada seseorang yang mencariku?"

"Tidak ada, Tuan."

"Oh begitu."

Jadi dia tidak terpengaruh. Yunho mengaduk sarapannya dengan lesu. Matanya menerawang keluar jendela.

Aku sudah menduganya. Namun tetap saja aku kecewa.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"

"Yeah," jawab Yunho malas. "Aku ditolak seseorang."

"Siapa yang menolakmu?"

Yunho jengkel. Siapa orang asing yang berani ikut campur masalah pribadinya? Dia menoleh bermaksud untuk mendampratnya namun urung karena ternyata orang itu adalah…

"Jaejoong-ah?"gumamnya tak percaya. "Kau? Kenapa kau bisa ada sini? Ini Busan."

"Yeah." Jaejoong duduk di depan Yunho. "Yunho-ah, bolehkah aku mencicipi kopimu?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, um, tentu saja."

Tangan Jaejoong terjulur. Namun saat dia mengangkat cangkir Yunho, kopi panas itu tumpah dan mengenai tangan Yunho.

"Argh!"teriak Yunho. "Apa yang kau-"

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho dan menjilat jemarinya dengan sensual. Lidahnya menari-nari di antara jari-jari Yunho.

Yunho _blank_ sesaat.

Kau mengejarku hingga sejauh ini dan sekarang kau menggodaku?

Separuh jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Yunho sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong, Yunho bermaksud balas menggodanya dengan menekan-nekan langit-langit mulut Jaejoong dan menggelitiknya.

"Uh, oh." Wajah Jaejoong merah padam. Dia terlihat sangat menggoda.

Sebenarnya apa arti diriku bagimu?

Yunho sudah tak tahan lagi. Dia menyeret Jaejoong menuju toilet. Saat pintu toilet yang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua tertutup, Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan penuh nafsu.

"Hah, hah." Nafas mereka memburu selepas mereka berciuman. Segaris air liur menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka.

"Bukankah kau telah menyerah padaku?" bisik Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"balas Yunho lirih. "Bukankah kau telah mundur?"

"Jadi kau mengetesku?

Yunho tak berkutik.

"Satu-satunya alasan hingga aku datang kemari hanyalah aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Lupakan." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. "Meskipun sekarang aku adalah targetmu, aku akan membuatmu takluk padaku."

Jaejoong terpejam merasakan kehangatan tubuh Yunho.

"Selama kau ada dalam pelukanku seperti saat ini, aku tak peduli."

.

.

Jaejoong memandang foto Yunho pada layar ponselnya. Dia teringat peristiwa sebulan yang lalu, saat Jessica datang ke barnya dan menunjukkan foto itu padanya.

"Jung Yunho,"gumamnya. "Sepertinya dia orang kaya."

"Jaejoong-ah,"kata Jessica. "kau harus membuatnya keluar dari pekerjaannya."

Jessica mengaku dia baru saja ditolak oleh Yunho. Dengan semangat dia menceritakan bagaimana buruk perlakuan Yunho padanya.

Tampan, kaya, namun sayang rupanya dia bajingan, hm menarik.

Saat aku bertanya pada Yoochun, salah satu pelanggan setiaku, jawaban yang kuperoleh sungguh tak terduga.

"Jung Yunho? Dia adalah sahabatku. Kami berteman sejak kecil. Kau mau kuperkenalkan dengannya?"

Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku terpesona. Meskipun dia salah satu korbanku, dia memiliki kepribadian yang memikat. Dia terus mengejarku meskipun aku telah berulang kali menyakitinya. Lagipula…

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Dia mengusap surai rambut kecokelatan Yunho.

Dia sangat tampan. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja.

Perlahan mata Yunho terbuka. Matanya sayu menatap Jaejoong. Sepertinya dia masih kelelahan akibat aktivitas panas mereka semalam.

"Jung Yunho, kaulah takdirku."

Jaejoong menunduk dan mencium kening Yunho.

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu,"kata Yunho serak. "aku akan menjadi agresif."

"Bukankah sejak awal kau selalu melakukan apa yang kau inginkan?"

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga dia terbaring kemudian menindihnya. Mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitas panas mereka.

.

.

Bersambung

.

Terima kasih bagi yang telah review, favorit, dan _follow fanfic_ ini. Termasuk _silent reader _:D


	5. Chapter 5

_Fanfic_ ini merupakan _remake _dari manga "Kuchizuke wa uso no aji".

.

Sinopsis: Tanpa diduga, Jung Yunho, seorang CEO muda yang sukses, terjerat oleh pesona Kim Jaejoong, sang penipu cantik. Mampukah dia lolos dari permainan Jaejoong?

.

Bab V Tinggal Bersama

Saat Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya, dia melihat sepasang sepatu hitam yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Jaejoong-ah? Kurasa aku tidak pernah memberikan kunci cadangan padanya.

Yunho melangkah menuju ruang tamu namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Kemudian dia memeriksa dapur serta kamar mandi. Hasilnya sama saja.

Ketika Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya, dia melihat Jaejoong tengah terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya.

Jangan-jangan dia mencuri kunci cadanganku. Tapi sejak kapan dia ada di sini?

Tiba-tiba dia terkesiap. Tabunganku!

Buru-buru dia membuka laci yang ada dalam lemari pakaiannya untuk memeriksa buku tabungannya.

Oh, syukurlah, dia tidak tertarik membobol tabunganku.

Yunho berbalik memandang Jaejoong yang tak bergeming dari posisi tidurnya. Yunho berjalan perlahan dan duduk di samping Jaejoong.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa kau ada di sini?

Tangan Yunho terjulur untuk membelai pipi halus Jaejoong. Dadanya naik-turun secara teratur. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Wajahnya yang damai mengingatkan Yunho pada kucing lucu yang ditemukannya di pinggir jalan saat masih kecil. Namun ibunya tidak mengizinkannya merawat kucing itu. Yang bisa Yunho lakukan hanyalah memberi makan kucing itu setiap hari selepas pulang sekolah. Namun suatu hari kucing itu hilang entah ke mana. Sejak saat itu Yunho tidak pernah melihat kucing itu lagi.

.

.

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya. Dia menoleh memandang jam dinding. Rupanya cukup lama dia tidur. Kamar ini masih sunyi seperti saat dia memasukinya.

Apakah Yunho belum pulang?

Dia bangkit dan keluar kamar. Ruang tamu juga kosong. Namun dia mendengar suara yang berasal dari dapur jadi dia pergi ke sana.

Di dapur Jaejoong menemukan Yunho tengah berdiri di depan kompor listrik.

Yunho menoleh. "Oh, kau sudah bangun? Duduklah, kita akan sarapan bersama. Aku sedang menyiapkan sup krim untuk kita berdua."

Jaejoong duduk di salah satu kursi. Yunho meletakkan semangkuk sup krim panas di depannya.

"Roti?"

"Yeah, trims." Jaejoong meneguk air putih. "Yunho-ah, aku ingin tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu."

"Terserah padamu. Apartemen ini terlalu besar untuk ditempati seorang diri."

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Kupikir kau akan protes padaku."

Aku ingin menjadi orang baik. Untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin mengubah kepribadianku, tapi… Yunho telah memberikan perasaan khusus padaku. Sebuah perasaan yang membuatku nyaman saat bersamanya.

"Hari ini bar tutup. Ayo kita jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat."

"Tentu."

.

.

"Yunho-ah, pinjamkan aku uang lima ratus won."

Yunho terbelalak. Lagi?

Oke, biar kujelaskan situasiku saat ini. Jaejoong, kekasih cantikku, telah duduk di atas pangkuanku. Hasratku telah membara untuk mencicipi tubuh indahnya namun Jaejoong tidak mengizinkanku bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menciumnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuatku frustasi.

Aku pernah dengar bahwa seorang prajurit akan memojokkan musuhnya dan memaksanya untuk membuat keputusan cepat untuk menyelamatkan diri. Seperti kondisiku saat ini.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengembalikannya."

Yunho menaikkan alis kirinya. Huh, benarkah? Seingatku hutang-hutang Jaejoong sebelumnya belum pernah dia lunasi.

"_Please…_"

Sial, dia memasang wajah sayu itu lagi.

Yunho tidak bisa berkutik. Akhirnya dia menghembuskan napas panjang. "Baiklah."

Setelah itu dia pasti akan…

"Kau baik sekali, Yunho-ah." Jaejoong mencium kening Yunho bertubi-tubi kemudian memuaskan hasrat kekasih tampannya.

.

.

Di antara sejumlah orang yang berjalan di trotoar, Yunho nampak murung merenungkan nasibnya.

Apakah arti diriku bagi Jaejoong? Apakah aku adalah dompet? Lebih tepatnya, dompet berjalan yang bisa diajak bercinta?

"Yunho? Jung Yunho?"

Yunho menoleh. Tak jauh darinya berdiri seorang laki-laki jangkung yang sedang melambai ke arah Yunho dengan penuh semangat.

"Kau… Changmin kan?"

"Yep, ini aku." Changmin mendekati Yunho lalu menjabat tangannya. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Terakhir kita bertemu saat reuni dua tahun yang lalu. Sungguh kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu di sini."

Changmin mengajak Yunho ke sebuah kafe.

"Setiap kali melihatmu aku selalu teringat saat kita liburan usai diwisuda. Kris membuat kekacauan saat dia menghilangkan paspornya. Aku tidak menyangka kau, yang liburan ke Amerika bersama kita, telah menjadi CEO muda yang muncul di banyak media massa. Aku sungguh bangga padamu."

"Aku tidak sehebat yang kau bayangkan, Changmin-ah."

"Kita bertemu di saat yang tak terduga. Mungkin inilah yang disebut takdir." Changmin mendadak gelisah. "Bisakah aku minta sedikit waktumu?"

Huh?

Changmin menggeser kursinya hingga berdempetan dengan Yunho. Dia berbisik, "Sekarang aku bekerja di sebuah cabang perusahan minyak dan gas. Aku hanya memberitahukan hal ini padamu. Perusahaan kami segera akan menjadi perusahaan yang sukses. Jadi," dia mengeluarkan kartu namanya. "maukah kau membeli saham perusahaan kami?"

.

.

Bersambung

.

Terima kasih bagi yang telah review, favorit, dan _follow fanfic_ ini. Termasuk _silent reader _:D


	6. Chapter 6

_Fanfic_ ini merupakan _remake _dari manga "Kuchizuke wa uso no aji".

.

Sinopsis: Tanpa diduga, Jung Yunho, seorang CEO muda yang sukses, terjerat oleh pesona Kim Jaejoong, sang penipu cantik. Mampukah dia lolos dari permainan Jaejoong?

.

Bab VI Ujian

Sepulang kerja Yunho menceritakan pengalamannya bertemu Changmin kepada Jaejoong.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu dengan informasi sedangkal itu?" Jaejoong nampak sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas yang telah bersih. "Apakah perusahaan itu benar-benar ada?"

"Ada. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah perusahaan itu sedang berkembang atau tidak?" Yunho membolak-balik kartu nama Changmin. "Tidak ada yang mencurigakan darinya."

"Begitu." Jaejoong mengelap tangannya.

"Besok Changmin akan datang ke kantorku untuk membicarakan detailnya. Aku ingin kau juga ada di sana."

"Jadi," Jaejoong memajukan tubuhnya. Dia memandang Yunho lekat-lekat. "jika aku bilang dia bukan penipu, kau akan setuju membeli sahamnya? Bagaimana jika ternyata dia penipu, sama sepertiku? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menolaknya."

Jaejoong semakin memajukan tubuhnya. "Apakah aku akan mendapatkan imbalan?"

"Tentu saja, _baby_."

"_Deal_." Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho.

.

.

"Yo, Yunho-ah!"

"Jaejoong-ah," Yunho mengusap dadanya. "Setidaknya biarkan Junsu memberitahuku kalau kau telah datang."

Jaejoong terkekeh sambil berjalan mendekatinya. "Kubawakan sesuatu untukmu."

"Trims." Yunho menerima segelas kopi yang disodorkan Jaejoong lalu mencium kekasihnya. "Changmin sebentar lagi datang. Duduklah di sofa."

Dahi Jaejoong mengeryit menatap setumpuk majalah bisnis di atas meja.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir kalau temanmu itu penipu?"

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu kan?"

Dia meminum kopinya.

"Seharusnya kau bisa merasakan sesuatu. Suaranya, ekspresinya, matanya. Namun penipu kelas satu memang bisa menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik."

Jaejoong menoleh karena tidak ada tanggapan. Rupanya Yunho telah tak sadarkan diri akibat pengaruh obat tidur yang telah dimasukkan Jaejoong pada minumannya.

"Wow, cepat sekali." Jaejoong terkekeh sembari manaruh kopinya di atas meja.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, sayang, selama aku bertemu dengan Changmin."

Jaejoong menutup pintu di belakangnya.

.

.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Shim. Nama saya Kim Jaejoong, sekretaris Jung Yunho,"sapa Jaejoong pada laki-laki jangkung yang berdiri di hadapannya. Mati-matian dia menahan tawa melihat wajah cengo Changmin.

"Eh? Yunho-ah tidak ada ya?"

"Saya minta maaf. Ada rapat penting yang harus dia hadiri sehingga dia tidak bisa menemui Anda. Di sini saya mewakilinya untuk menemui Anda dan melihat proposalnya."

"Begitu." Changmin terlihat kecewa. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bicara langsung dengannya. Baiklah, aku akan berdiskusi dengan Anda."

"Silakan duduk."

Jaejoong memperhatikan Changmin yang menjelaskan visi perusahannya.

"Baiklah," katanya sambil merapikan proposal Changmin yang telah dibaca. "Cukup penjelasan Anda."

"Jadi-"

"Bolehkah saya menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Ya?"

"Mengapa Anda menawarkan saham perusahaan Anda pada Tuan Jung? Setahu saya, saham hanya dimiliki para pendiri dan yang berhubungan dengan mereka."

Changmin menelan ludah. Sebutir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Padahal AC ruang _meeting_ menyala.

"Itu benar. Bisa dibilang ini adalah 'balas jasa'."

"Balas jasa?"

"Ya. Saat kami liburan setelah wisuda di Amerika, kami mendapatkan masalah. Akhirnya, dengan bantuan Yunho, kami bisa kembali pulang."

"Begitu. Tuan Jung beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan teman yang tetap menjaga hubungan persahabatan seperti Anda." Jaejoong membolak-balik proposal Changmin kembali. "_Well_, Tuan Jung akan membeli saham tiga ribu lembar."

"Ti-tiga ribu… lembar?"

"Kami akan menyiapkan cek pembayarannya. Lusa kita akan bertemu lagi."

Changmin terseyum lega, "Terima kasih banyak."

Jaejoong memperhatikan Changmin yang tampak bersorak kegirangan sementara dia menyeberangi jalan raya melalui jendela.

"Kau beruntung, kawan."

.

.

Yunho membanting proposal di atas meja. Junsu baru saja memberitahunya bahwa perusahan telah setuju membeli tiga ribu lembar saham perusahan tempat Changmin bekerja. Ketika Yunho bertanya tentang keberadaan Jaejoong, dia menjawab bahwa Jaejoong telah pulang sejam yang lalu. Jaejoong juga tidak menjawab panggilan Yunho.

_Damn_, dia menipuku lagi. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia sanggup menjebakku di kantor.

Aku tidak mempermasalahkan ratusan won yang telah kuberikan padanya. Itu _uangku_. Tapi kini Jaejoong telah bermain terlalu jauh dengan melibatkan aset perusahaan.

Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Apakah aku salah telah mendiskusikan tentang Changmin padanya?

Yunho mendongak saat mendengar pintu kantornya dibuka.

Dia tercengang. "Jaejoong-ah?"

"Huh, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

"Kau kembali?"

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Ada masalah aku kembali?"

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang menghempaskan tubuh di sofa. "Apa yang kau rencanakan? Kenapa kau membiusku? Kenapa kau membeli saham Changmin tanpa membicarakan denganku dulu?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Wow, satu-satu, sayang, pertanyaannya."

Dia mengelus pipi Yunho. "Aku tahu kau pasti ketakutan karena aku membiusmu. Tapi aku tidak memberimu racun kan?"

Siapa tahu kan?

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat ekspresi Yunho. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. Setelah menghembuskan asap rokoknya, dia berbisik di telinga Yunho, "Bagaimana jika yang kukatakan tentang Changmin adalah kebenaran?"

Yunho terkesiap. Jadi Jaejoong benar-benar telah melakukannya? Dia telah memanfaatkan aset perusahaanku?

"Yunho-ah," Tangan Jaejoong terjulur untuk mengusap paha Yunho dengan seduktif. "apakah kau… tidak percaya padaku?"

Yunho tidak menjawab.

"Jika ya, kau bisa menghubungi polisi sekarang juga."

Yunho kaget menatap deretan nomor telepon polisi setempat di layar ponsel Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu. Percayalah."

Apakah saat ini dia sedang bersandiwara lagi? Dia tidak lari maupun bersembunyi. Benarkah dia tidak menyembunyikan apa pun dariku? Lagipula, meskipun dia menipuku, dia tidak akan pernah lari atau bersembunyi.

Karena begitulah Kim Jaejoong.

"Teleponlah, Yunho-ah,"ulang Jaejoong, masih mengacungkan ponselnya.

"A-aku…"

Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?

.

.

Bersambung

.

Terima kasih bagi yang telah review, favorit, dan _follow fanfic_ ini. Termasuk _silent reader _:D


	7. Chapter 7

_Fanfic_ ini merupakan _remake _dari komik "Kuchizuke wa uso no aji".

.

Sinopsis: Tanpa diduga, Jung Yunho, seorang CEO muda yang sukses, terjerat oleh pesona Kim Jaejoong, sang penipu cantik. Mampukah dia lolos dari permainan Jaejoong?

.

Bab VII. Inilah Takdir Kita

Jung Yunho frustasi dengan tingkah kekasih cantiknya. Pertama karena dia telah tega membius Yunho. Kemudian, tanpa persetujuan Yunho, Jaejoong mewakilinya berbicara dengan Changmin dan memutuskan untuk membeli saham perusahaan tempat Changmin bekerja. Dan kini dia bertanya pada Yunho apakah dia percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Apakah aku percaya?

Yunho mengacak-acak rambutnya. Berulang kali sahabatnya telah memperingatkannya untuk menghentikan permainan berbahaya ini. Namun dia tetap tak bergeming. Dia melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Bahkan mereka telah berulang kali bercinta dan tinggal bersama. Haruskah sekarang dia memutuskan hubungan ini karena dia tidak mempercayai Jaejoong?

"Tidak, _baby_," Yunho menyentuh pipi Jaejoong. "aku percaya padamu."

Aku tak peduli. Meskipun benar Jaejoong telah menipuku untuk kesekian kalinya, asalkan dia selalu ada di sampingku, aku akan selalu percaya padanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Dia menurunkan ponselnya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya." Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Sebenarnya aku adalah orang yang tidak mudah percaya dengan orang lain. Namun jika ada orang yang aku percayai, apa pun resiko yang harus aku hadapi, itu adalah kau."

Mungkin benar, aku telah terjerat oleh pesona Jaejoong. Bukannya aku tidak bisa lepas darinya, tapi aku memang _tidak ingin_ lepas darinya.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong membuat janji temu dengan Changmin di sebuah restoran yang cukup jauh dari perusahaan Jung Yunho.

"Maaf telah membuat Anda menunggu, Changmin-ssi."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Changmin menyambut uluran tangan Jaejoong. "Sebagai sekretaris CEO kau pasti sangat sibuk."

Mereka duduk berhadapan. Jaejoong memesan secangkir kopi pada pelayan yang melintasi meja mereka. Changmin, yang sedari tadi telah menunggu Jaejoong, telah memesan kopi dan cemilan.

"Ini tentang cek yang telah kita bicarakan tempo hari."

"Ya. Satu juta won."

"Namun sebelumnya, kami meminta Anda untuk membuat deposito."

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Deposito?"

"Ya. Satu juta juta won."

"Satu juta won?"

"Anda tahu, akhir-akhir ini ada banyak kasus penipuan yang tidak dipublikasikan yang melibatkan saham. Saya tidak meragukan Anda sebagai teman Yunho-ssi, tetapi sebagai sekretaris, saya tidak bisa mengambil langkah tersebut tanpa melakukan tindakan pencegahan."

Seorang pelayan meletakkan secangkir kopi di depan Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku belum pernah dengar ada orang yang meminta deposito untuk membeli saham."

"Rasanya berlebihan jika Anda berkata hal ini tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan. Namun jika Anda keberatan-"

"Aku mengerti,"potong Changmin. Dia nampak panik. "Aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan bos."

Jaejoong memamerkan senyum mautnya saat menunjukkan kartu namanya. "Kalau begitu, jika Anda setuju, tolong transfer uangnya ke akun ini."

Changmin menerima kartu nama itu dan beranjak pergi dari restoran.

_Damn!_ makinya dalam hati sementara berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Sekretaris itu bersikap waspada. Namun jika aku menolak, dia akan curiga padaku. Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti permainannya.

Bahkan jika nanti mereka menyadari penipuan ini dan menarik depositonya, aku akan tetap mendapatkan uang sepuluh puluh juta won.

Tak lama kemudian Changmin kembali ke restoran. Keringat bercucuran di dahinya karena telah berjalan bolak-balik ke bank kemudian kembali ke restoran.

"Deposito telah dikonfirmasi." Jaejoong memberitahu Changmin sambil menunjukkan ponselnya. "Baik, sisa pembayaran akan ditransfer dalam minggu ini."

Dia memberikan selembar cek kepada Changmin.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Yunho tersentak ketika pintu kantornya dibuka dengan kasar.

"Jung Yunho!"

Changmin muncul dengan muka merah padam. Di sampingnya nampak Junsu sedang mencengkeram lengannya, berusaha menghalangi Changmin.

"Eh, maafkan saya, Yunho-ssi, tiba-tiba orang ini-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Junsu-ah. Kau bisa kembali bekerja."

"Baik."

Junsu melepaskan Changmin kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ada apa, Changmin-ah?"

"Beraninya kau mempermainkanku!" Changmin menggebrak meja Yunho.

Yunho menaikkan alis kirinya.

"Kemarin sekretarismu memberiku selembar cek." Changmin menaruh selembar cek di atas meja. "Namun perusahaan dengan nama yang ada dalam cek itu mengatakan bahwa kemarin tidak ada transaksi dan mereka tidak dapat mencairkan uang yang telah kudepositokan."

"Sekretaris? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kim Jaejoong. Sekretarismu, tentu saja!" Changmin melambaikan kartu nama Jaejoong di depan hidung Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho memeriksa kartu nama Jaejoog dan cek itu.

"Ya. Dia sangat- eh, cantik. Aku tahu dia laki-laki, tapi dia memang cantik. Dia juga memakai kacamata."

Jadi Jaejoong tidak membeli saham perusahaan Changmin? Mungkinkah itu berarti kalau Changmin adalah…

"Begitu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'begitu'?"

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki sekretaris yang bernama Kim Jaejoong, Changmin-ah. Aku hanya punya satu sekretaris. Namanya Kim Junsu, laki-laki yang sempat menghalangimu masuk."

"Apa?"

"Kurasa kau telah ditipu." Yunho menunjukkan ponselnya. "Apakah kau ingin menghubungi polisi?"

Changmin terkesiap. Wajahnya mendadak nampak pucat. Dia mundur sambil menatap sederet nomor polisi setempat yang ada di layar ponsel Yunho.

"Tidak."

.

.

_Damn, damn, damn_! umpat Changmin sementara dia berjalan di trotoar. Tinggal selangkah lagi upayanya untuk mendapatkan banyak uang, tapi ternyata dia gagal. Kim Jaejoong brengsek!

Ponselnya bergetar dari saku celananya. Changmin mengambilnya dan melihat nomor ponsel Jaejoong memanggilnya. Dia segera mengangkatnya.

"Apa maumu sekarang, hah?"

"Saat kau percaya bahwa aku adalah sekretaris Yunho, itu adalah jebakan untukmu yang berusaha menipunya."

Changmin diam sesaat. "Kau tidak bekerja di perusahaan Yunho kan?"

"Changmin-ssi, kau beruntung. Jika lawanmu bukan aku, kau pasti akan langsung dibawa ke polisi. Aku hanya mengambil sejumlah kecil hartamu dan akan tutup mulut tentang rencana jahatmu kali ini. Lihatlah ke seberang jalan."

Changmin sungguh terkejut melihat Jaejoong tengah berdiri di seberang jalan. Dia mengawasi Changmin dengan ponsel menempel di telinganya. Jaejoong nampak menyeringai padanya. Dia telah melepas kacamata dan dasinya.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padaku?"

"Siapa kau?"tanya Changmin penuh emosi. "Kenapa kau menolong Yunho?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Dia adalah mangsa yang tidak akan aku berikan pada siapa pun."

Changmin terkesiap. Jadi dia seorang penipu?

"Changmin-ssi, kudengar kau memiliki sejumlah hutang di bank dan kau berniat kabur dari Korea karena nyaris tidak sanggup melunasinya."

"Bagaimana kau…"

"Mudah bagiku untuk mendapatkan informasi seseorang yang kuinginkan. Namun sebelum itu, kau ingin menipu teman lama. Kau ingin mengambil sejumlah uang darinya. Sayang sekali, aku menggagalkannya."

Changmin sudah tidak sanggup lagi berbicara dengan Jaejoong. Dia mematikan sambungan telepon dan pergi dari tempat itu.

_Damn_!

.

.

Bunyi decakan lidah memenuhi ruang tamu saat Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang asyik bercumbu mesra.

"Aku senang kau tidak memanfaatkan aset perusahaanku."

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau temanmu itu bukan penipu kan?"

"Yeah. Kupikir kau telah membeli saham palsunya. Lagipula dia bukan temanku."

"Huh?"

"Selama aku sekolah, aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang pintar. Namun dia bukanah orang yang menonjol. Aku tidak ingat pernah akrab dengannya."

Jaejoong memiring kepalanya. "Jadi apa arti Changmin bagimu?"

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada."

Jaejoong mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kau benar-benar, Yunho-ah. Tapi Changmin menganggap kau adalah temannya. Itulah mengapa dia memanfaatkan 'persahabatan' kalian untuk menipumu. Tapi kau belum bisa membedakan antara orang jujur dengan penipu, jadi aku membantumu."

"Yeah, tapi lain kali kau jangan membiusku lagi. Biarkan aku belajar mengenali seperti apa penipu yang kau maksud."

"Di depanmu adalah penipu, Yunho-ah."

"Yeah, tapi aku sayang padamu, _baby_." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Dia sangat menyukai aroma tubuh kekasihnya. "Kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho dengan susah payah. "Tapi aku bisa menipumu kembali."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tak peduli."

Mendadak Jaejoong merasa kesulitan menelan ludah. Dia meraih segelas anggur merah di atas meja di dekat mereka. Saat ingin menghabiskan minumannya, Jaejoong nyaris menelan sebuah benda yang tenggelam di dasar gelasnya. Sebuah cincin emas putih.

"Itu untukmu, _baby_." Yunho mengambil cincin yang ada dalam genggaman Jaejoong kemudian memasangnya di jari manis kekasihnya. Yunho mencium punggung tangan Jaejoong. "Kau suka?"

Jaejoong berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin keluar. "Ya."

Dia mencium bibir Yunho kembali. Dia merasa bahagia, sangat bahagia.

.

.

Yunho memandang buku tabungannya cukup lama, seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati makan malam romantis di sebuah restoran mewah.

"Kenapa kau mentransfer banyak uang ke rekeningku?"

"Bukankah aku punya hutang padamu?"

"Yeah." Yunho memandang buku tabungannya kembali. Jaejoong telah mentransfer uang satu juta won ke rekeningnya. Jumlah ini jauh lebih banyak daripada hutang dan apa pun yang telah diminta Jaejoong darinya. "Kupikir kau tidak akan melunasinya."

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Hutang harus dilunasi, Yunho-ah."

Yunho tersenyum. Dia memasukkan buku tabungannya ke saku dalam jasnya. Sepertinya kekasih cantiknya telah banyak berubah.

"Kau mau tambah anggur merah, _baby_?"

Mata Jaejoong berbinar cerah. "Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja."

TAMAT

.

Maaf ya jika setiap bab ceritanya pendek dan ada banyak kesalahan di sana-sini. Kalau setiap bab ceritanya panjang, pembaca akan segera tahu keseluruhan ceritanya dong, hihihi… oke, maafkan keusilan saya.

Untuk ShinJiWoo920202, saya telah pm kamu. Apakah sudah dibaca? xD

Terima kasih atas semua dukungan dan apresiasi yang telah diberikan untuk _fanfic_ ini. Saya berharap kalian menikmati ceritanya :D

Terakhir, selamat ulang tahun Junsu oppa :D


End file.
